The Deathtrooper
by TBNRGirl
Summary: AL 9440 is a Deathtrooper, an elite Stormtrooper, under the direction of Major Olson Krennic. She, along with the rest of her squad, was sent with Major Krennic to Scarif to save the Death Star Plans from the rebels. Now that the battle is over and the plans have been successfully removed, what will happen to Alpha? *This is my first story, any reviews are welcome. Enjoy!*


"Al 9440…"

"Deathtroopers…"

"Advanced unit…"

"Krennic…"

BOOM!

Al 9440's eyes snapped open inside her helmet as she sat bolt upright. She shook her helm-covered head, trying to make sense of what hadhappened. Another explosion from above seemed to turn the sky red and she leapt to her feet. The once beautiful foliage around her was drenched in blood and the ground was covered in bodies. Major Krennic lay nearby, seemingly unconscious. Deciding that she could remember what she needed to later, she lifted her commanding officer from the ground as quickly and gently as she could. Al 9440 ran towards a mostly intact transport ship amongst the carnage as the ground rumbled angrily. She took off and flew through the exit of the atmosphere just as Scarif exploded behind them. The resulting shockwave sent them hurtling towards the Executor. Once they got

in range, a tractor beam locked onto the craft.

Krennic groaned in the co-pilot's seat, waking from the shaking of the ship. He took in his surroundings, finally settling on the Deathtrooper seated next to him. "Status?" The trooper shook her head. There were no others with them. "You are AL 9440, yes?" he asked as they were pulled into the main hangar, "The one they called Alpha. I have always wondered why you do not speak."

He was not graced with an answer.

They landed to a company of Stormtroopers headed by an unknown Imperial Officer.

Alpha exited the craft first, walking off the ramp confidently with her sniper in rest position across her chest. She stood to

the side respectfully as Major Krennic strode out behind her then formed up on his right shoulder. If not for the fact that she was trained not to care, it would have been painfully obvious that her fallen comrades were absent from the ritual.

Krennic stopped in front of the nervous officer as the latter stepped aside to grant passage to Darth Vader.

"Major Krennic," the modulated helmet said, omitting any emotions the original voice may have had.

Al 9440's leader nodded back in reverence, "Lord Vader. To what do I

owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"We have much to speak about," he replied, evading the inquiry. The Dark Lord turned and briskly stalked away, Alpha following calmly behind the stiff Major.

* ** _Line Break*_**

As soon as the small group entered Lord Vader's quarters, the Sith turned sharply to his underling. "You. Let. Them. Escape!"

Major Krennic took several steps backward, cowering in fear, "I apologize, Lord Vader. Such a thing will not happen again, I assure you."

Vader studied him, "You are correct, Major." Krennic suddenly found himself against the wall at the far side of the room. The Dark Lord stalked menacingly towards his prey slowly and steadily, unlatching his saber from

his belt. "It will never happen again." He ignited the glowing, red blade and

brought it down swiftly, ready to snuff out the incapable life of Major

Krennic… only for it to clang sharply against the dark silver metal of Alpha's

swords. In his anger, Vader had forgotten about the lone Deathtrooper,

ever loyal to its master. He allowed himself to be pushed back as his new opponent stood in front of his prey, brandishing two swords that nearly matched its armor. This could not be any ordinary Deathtrooper…

Vader lunged forward suddenly, delivering a series of swift blows that could barely be followed by the naked eye. The Deathtrooper managed to match him blow for blow, neither of them getting an advantage. After about

two minutes, the Sith reached out to the force and raised his hand, choking his opponent and bringing an abrupt end to their duel. The weapons of his counterpart clanged to the floor as she desperately tried to claw the invisible hands around her throat and permit oxygen into her lungs. And oh,

ironically, didn't Vader miss that himself? It seemed only fair that others should be deprived of the same privilege that all those around him took for granted.

Just as it seemed her rasping could get no louder and her face had almost certainly changed to an interesting shade of purple under the helmet, the hands holding her released and she fell unceremoniously to the ground. Her helm fell to the ground behind her as she tried to allow more air into her

body.

Vader turned from her to look back at his intended target. "I believe

your services are no longer required, Major Krennic." Just like that, the story

of Major Orson Callan Krennic ended with not a sound from the author. The Dark Lord kicked at the body left on the ground, disgusted with the already-graying corpse.

His focus shifted back to his challenger, who was sitting against a wall and staring at him, still looking decidedly pale regardless of her chocolate features.

The silence between them seemed to last for an eternity before her head dipped in silent respect for him and remained unmoving when he approached her with her swords.

"I may have use of you yet, trooper." Darth Vader said, looking down at Alpha's unmasked face in what was an obviously regal stance. Likewise, Alpha let her head lay against the wall tiredly and stared up at that masked

that must have concealed so much more than the galaxy thought it knew…


End file.
